Darkness and Deception
by BooksAreLife221
Summary: What if Bellatrix had a daughter shortly after the first war? How would this effect the events that happen after? AU that focuses on the struggles and biases a girl born into a family of Dark witches and wizards has to face.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hi, just a heads up for anyone that may be wondering - this fic has no connection to The Cursed Child. Bellatrix's daughter in this fic is an original character of my own creation. I just wanted to get that out of the way so there wouldn't be any confusion. That's all I have to say - I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Azkaban 1982

Icy black waves of the North Sea crashed loudly against the dark stone of an ancient castle. The castle towered over a desolate island creating a haunting, malicious atmosphere that was intensified by the screams and moans constantly pervading its walls.

Night was falling on Azkaban; this meant the few wizards stationed as guards would be deserting the bleak island and returning home, leaving Dementors as the sole guards of the prison throughout the night. Once the guards had left, the dark specters would congregate around the cells that contained the newest of the prisoners, abandoning their other charges as they feasted on the new minds of the freshly convicted.

However, this particular night would be different than any other. Tonight, a child would be born on Azkaban.

Unnoticed by the guards there was a young woman whose stomach was swollen with child. Her pregnancy had been hidden easily; the human guards avoided the high security cells and the Dementors did not inspect the prisoners, they only insured they didn't escape.

The woman knew that her child would be coming soon and was determined to keep the birth hidden from the guards. _No one_ would take her child from her! It was hers,not anyone else's!

The woman hissed slightly as a contraction tightened painfully around her stomach. Breathing shakily, she clutched a pale white hand over her protruding stomach. The contractions had been happening all day and were steadily growing stronger as night fell. Realizing what this meant she had dragged her flimsy and dirt stained cot to the cold stone floor and sat down gingerly.

She gasped in surprise and anticipation as she felt liquid rush down to pool between her legs in a large puddle. Panting as a tight band wrapped ever tighter around her stomach, she clenched her teeth into a determined smile and she reached down to remove her undergarments. Throwing them to the side of her cell she began to lower herself onto her side. A breathless laugh escaped her as she waited for the true excitement to begin.

…

As the sun rose the next morning a single beam of light managed to pierce through the dark clouds that shrouded Azkaban. The beam shone dimly through rusted bars into a cell in the high security block.

Blood and other fluids soaked a thin, flimsy cot that lay on the floor in the center of the cell. The woman – healing rapidly as was typical for witches – was curled up against the wall on the raised stone platform her cot had previously rested on.

Her dark curly hair hung in limp tangles around her face and stuck to her sweaty neck as she gazed down at the child she was cradling – her child. It was a girl. She slept soundly against her mother, wrapped snuggly in a strip of her torn shirt. The girl was only a few hours old and already she had a dark tuft of thick hair on the top of her little head. Her eyes, when not shut in sleep, were a beautiful blue.

Leaning back against the cell wall, the woman ran a shaking finger across her daughter's face. Her mouth split into a smile and her eyes sparkled in triumph as she drew her child close. "You're my child. Mine." Her eyes glittered. "And no one will ever take you away from me." Placing a possessive hand along her daughter's cheek, Bellatrix gazed at her. "You are mine, mine, mine, mine, mine," she cooed softly.

She had been so absorbed in giving birth and then tending to her child that she had failed to notice the dark shadows collecting in the hallway outside her cell. In her state of bliss, she couldn't feel the coldness and despair that the Dementors were able to provoke. Cooing softly at her baby she never noticed how large the crowd of Dementors around her cell had become.

The dark specters stood silently outside the cell, viewing the first birth on Azkaban soil in a millennium.

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for now! I know it's a bit short but the next chapter will be a lot longer, it's mostly done and I hope to have it posted soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Azkaban's Youngest Resident

**Update 6/19/19 ****: **I recently updated this chapter to exclude the girls name. I don't feel like its greatly effected anything in the chapter but I wanted to mention it just in case anyone was confused. I was informed after posting this fic that there is another story similar to mine where Bellatrix's daughter had the exact same name. I've decided to remove the name from this chapter for now but I may go back and put the new name in later once I've chosen it. Thank you to the guest that was kind enough to point it out! I have not read the fic mentioned until briefly skimming the first chapter today so any similarities are a coincidence.

* * *

Five years later, a bright-eyed little girl skipped cheerfully around a small cell. Her dark curly locks hung in dirty, matted strands around her pale face. Despite never leaving her mother's small cell she was a bright, happy child always thinking up new games to play in her limited space. Her mother spent most of the day on their dirty, blood stained cot lost in thought as she muttered about plots of escape and revenge.

She jumped slightly as screams and wails suddenly began to pierce the air. Hearing her mother's angry mutterings slowly fade into low pained moans she turned quickly toward the cell door as a dark shadow glided in front of it. Eyes lighting up in joy, the little girl bounded across the cell to join the creature.

Gripping tightly to the cell bars, she smiled up at the Dementor in front of her. "Hello! Have you brought more food?" Unable to contain her excitement, she bounced in place. "Can you stay awhile? You're much more fun to play with than mother." Glancing back at her now unconscious mother her excitement dimmed slightly. "She's been talking to herself all day." Turning back toward the Dementor, she asked hopefully, "Will you play with me?"

A skeletal hand slowly reached out from under voluminous black robes to pat the girl gently on her dark head. As the pale grey hand touched her a feeling of warmth and safety descended on her. Melting into the hand, she signed in contentment.

"_I cannot play with you today, child." _The words echoed softly across her mind like a gentle wind.

Wide blue eyes gazed up sadly at the Dementor. "Why not?"

A feeling of irritation wafted between their mental connection as the hand withdrew into dark robes. "_New prisoners are being escorted here today. All of us must be at our posts while they are transported to their cells." _The feeling of irritation grew._ "They might demand to inspect the prison while they are here. They have done so before."_

She tilted her head in confusion. "Is that bad?"

The Dementor's breath rattled. "_No, they do not often search these cells. Our presence deters their search from extending here."_ Amusement coursed strongly through the bond. "_They find our presence to be….uncomfortable."_

"Why does it matter if they search these cells? Would they play with me?"

"_No, they would take you away from us." _Anger burned like fire. "_They would not understand. You belong here. With us. This is your home. You are our master's heir. We cannot protect you if you leave."_

Eyes wide in fright, her voice shook. "I don't want them to take me! I want to stay here with you and mother." Gripping the bars tightly, she spoke slowly. "Mother doesn't play with me like you all do but…. she tells me stories sometimes." Glancing at her mother she turned back to face the Dementor. "She doesn't like it here." She admitted quietly. "She wants to leave. She doesn't like you like I do."

"_She is not connected to us as you are child. She cannot understand us; she feels only fear and despair in our presence." _The Dementors dark robes swayed as it drew closer. "_She is not like you."_

"Why not?" she whined. "Why am I the only one that you're nice too?"

"_Because," _The Dementor explained._ "You are special."_

"How am I special?" she inquired, tilting her head. "Mother can be special too."

"_No." _The Dementor shook its head, dark hood swaying with the motion._ "Only you."_

"Why?"

The Dementor suddenly turned its hood away, focusing on something far away. "_I cannot explain now, child. The prisoners have arrived. I must return to my post." _Turning back, it patted her head gently. "_I will return once they have left."_

"Will you explain then?" she asked stubbornly. "Will you explain why I'm special?"

The Dementor gave a rattling sigh. "_If that is what you wish."_

A bright smile split across her small face. "Will you play with me too?" she asked hopefully. "Once you're done explaining?"

A rough laugh rattled from underneath tattered dark robes. "_Yes, child. We may play as long as you wish."_

She cheered, clapping her hands happily.

…

Teris Crabbe trod quickly down the shadowed corridors of Azkaban. He had been sent with specific instructions from Madam Bones to inspect all of Azkaban to be certain of its security. She had become Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement 6 years before but was only just recently able to see to Azkaban's security. After several in-depth inquiries, some more forceful than others, she had finally managed to piece together that none of the human guards had been in the high security cells for years. Upon discovering this oversight she demanded that a new system be created.

The new system enforced that _all_ of the cell blocks be inspected at least once a day, every day. She had also demanded that the high security cells be inspected by the supervisor of each rotation. She felt it only justified that they inspect the worst of the cells as they were, in her eyes, not only greatly responsible for the previous oversights in security but also the most experienced.

This was why Teris, as supervisor of his rotation, was now walking swiftly toward Azkaban's darkest cell block. The inspection had started as soon as the new prisoners had been escorted and locked into their cells. As he drew close to the high security cell block the corridor continued to darken. Reaching the archway that led to the cell block he hesitated slightly, taking a deep breath, he squared his broad shoulders and pushed forward. As he entered the dreaded cell block the temperature plummeted, his breath fogging in the icy air that surrounded the many wraithlike guards. Shuddering in the Dementors presence he began to inspect the cells, attempting to push their chilling presence from his mind.

Ignoring the shrieks and curses being hurled in his direction by the more lively prisoners, he dutifully inspected each cell as quickly as possible. Darting furtive glances at the Dementor's intimidating forms he resisted the temptation to run out of the cell block and continued his inspection. About halfway down the cell block he hesitated slightly when he heard a strange sound. Searching the corridor with dark brown eyes he saw nothing but the Dementors at their posts. The sound was familiar but….strange for Azkaban. It had sounded startlingly like a child's bright laugh.

Brushing it off as nothing, he resumed the inspection. As he drew further down the corridor he noticed the already frosty air grow positively frigid. Swallowing nervously, he began inspecting one of the last cells in the block. As he started to cast the standard inspection charms on the cell he froze as something caught his eye. Inside the cell of one of Azkaban's darkest cell blocks was a child.

The child stood frozen in the middle of the cell, staring at the guard in shock. It was a little girl that couldn't be more than four or five years old. She was garbed in the standard prison uniform shirt that all prisoners were given upon their incarceration. The dirty top was so large on her small frame that it fit her similar to a loose dress, falling down below her knees and billowing out around her thin body. The girl's hair hung in matted dark strands around her dirty face. Her wide blue eyes were startlingly bright against her pale face and practically shone in the darkness of the cell.

Nearly dropping his wand, Teris stared at the girl, his mouth hanging open in shock. "What…how…" Teris stuttered, his arms flailing slightly. "How in Merlin's name did you get in here?!" He blurted out, his mind still whirling.

When the girl did nothing but stare at him with wide eyes, he stepped closer. At his movement the little girl screamed and scurried away from the cell door. The girl ran to the single cot in the cell and shook the dark haired woman that lay sleeping upon it. At the girls prodding the woman groaned and stirred.

Sitting up, the woman glared at the little girl. "What?!" she asked harshly.

The little girl whimpered and pointed a shaking finger at Teris.

Brushing wild hair out of her face the woman finally saw Teris in front of the cell. Shock was clear on her face as she stared at him with her wide blue eyes, mirrors of the little girl beside her. The shock passed quickly as panic and rage swiftly overcame it. Standing abruptly, she dragged the little girl roughly behind her, hiding her from the guard's sight.

Glaring hatefully, she spat, "You can't have her! She's mine! MINE! And you won't take her from me!"

Teris, eyes still wide in shock, stared at the woman as she stood protectively in front of what he assumed was her daughter. The fact that the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter was mind boggling. The fact that the little girl had been in Azkaban unnoticed for this long even more so. As the thought fully processed Teris felt bile rise in his throat as guilt assaulted him. It was all his fault. If he had just been inspecting the bloody cells as he was meant to then this little girl never would have had to suffer this hell for so long. It was all his fault.

The thought was a punch to the gut and pulled him from his shock. Hand tightening around his wand he raised it swiftly, a spell on his lips. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared between Teris and the cell, blocking the cell from view. Staggering back, Teris starred at the Dementor numbly as it hissed at him threateningly.

Bewildered at the creature's reaction, he stared at it in confusion. "What are you doing?" When it had no reaction he went to step around it to the cell but stopped as the Dementor hissed and rattled at his movement. Confusion swiftly turning to anger, he demanded. "Step away from the cell! I'm not removing the prisoner, you idiot, I'm removing the kid. She's not supposed to be here!" The Dementor hissed again and suddenly three more Dementors joined the one in front of the cell, blocking Teris further.

Angry at being denied entry into the cell and shaken at the thought of defying four Dementors alone Teris backed down. Turning away from the creatures, he left the cell block entirely and rushed toward the guards' station for reinforcements.

…

Inside the cell the girl held her arm to her chest tightly; it ached slightly where her mother had grabbed it. Still shaken from what had occurred, she stood numbly in the middle of the cell as her mother paced back and forth, hissing angrily about the guard.

A soft voice pierced through her fog of shock. _"Child." _Glancing up, she saw the crowd of Dementor's at the front of her cell. _"Come, child."_

Obeying, she walked carefully around her mother and to the cell bars. "You won't let him take me will you?" she asked fearfully.

The Dementor's were silent for a moment. _"We could stop those that are here today. We could overwhelm them easily but more would soon follow." _The Dementor released a rattling sigh. "_More would come that we could not stop. They would take you and we would be destroyed."_

She stared, horror dawning on her face. "You can't stop them?" she asked shakily.

The Dementor shook its head. _"Not forever."_ The specter moved closer. _"Children are precious to the Wizarding World. They would never give up as long as you were here."_

Her lips trembled. "B-b-but I like it here." Tears filled bright blue eyes. "I don't want to leave!"

"_I am sorry, child. If we could stop them we would. It will only make it worse if we resist them. They would make certain that we are destroyed." _The Dementor shook its head. "_We cannot allow that to happen. If we were destroyed we could not protect you as we are meant to."_

"You can't protect me if I'm gone either!" she cried tearfully.

"_There is something we will do. Something that will allow us to find you, no matter how far away they take you." _Raising its skeletal hand it motioned toward her. _"Give me your hand."_

Reaching forward, she allowed the thin grey hand to grasp her own. As their hands remained linked her worries and fears drifted away, replaced by the peace and security she always felt when in contact with the dark guards. Wiping her red eyes, she turned her attention to their clasped hands as a dark shadow started to materialize. The shadow swirled in the air above their hands before moving to spin around her wrist in tight circles. As she watched, it gave a pulse of power before slowly sinking into her skin, creating a warm tingling sensation where it touched before the feeling faded.

As the Dementor released her hand she gazed at it in wonder as the thin black band that had formed slowly disappeared. Looking up at the Dementor, she stared at him questioningly.

"_It will allow us to find you wherever you go. It will only be seen if you wish it to be or if you call for us." _The crowd of Dementor's all drew back from the cell slightly. _"We will come to you should you have true need of us but otherwise we must remain here." _Turning toward the entrance of the cell block it hissed. _"They are coming."_

Panic welled up in her chest as the faint sound of footsteps drifted down the corridor. Turning to the Dementor, she begged. "Will you come with me? Please?!" Breathing in quick short bursts, she gripped the cell bars tightly. "I don't want to be alone!"

The Dementor bowed its dark head. _"I cannot come with you, little one. I must stay here."_

A soft sob burst from her trembling lips. "W-w-what about m-mother? Can she come with me?"

"_No, she must remain here, in her cell." _Turning toward her the Dementor touched her cheek softly. _"It will be alright, child. The man that will take you is not a cruel man. He will make certain that you are well cared for."_

"B-b-but what about mother?" Turning around she looked at her mother, still ranting and cursing in the back of the cell. "She'll be alone if I'm gone. Can't she come with me?"

"_She must remain here." _The Dementor rattled a sigh. _"I will watch over and protect her if you wish?"_

Sniffling, she nodded. "P-please." Looking up tearfully at the dark guard, she asked, "Will I ever see her again? Or you?"

"_When you are older you may visit as often as you wish."_

A bright light suddenly filled the cell block, blinding the girl and causing the Dementors to shriek and hiss in pain. As her vision returned she saw guards flooding the cell block, bright white animals of all kinds clearing a path for them. She cried out as she saw the Dementors shrink away from the bright animals and abandon the cell block entirely.

She jumped as her mother's hand suddenly tightened around her arm, nails digging in painfully. "You can't have her! She's mine!" she shrieked. "MINE!" Dragging the small girl to the back of the cell, she stood in front of her.

The bright light in the corridor faded slightly and a man came to the front of the cell. It was the guard from before. Suddenly a bright light flew across the cell, hitting her mother in the chest. She screamed in fright as her mother fell to the floor, unconscious.

Running forward, she fell to the floor beside her mother and shook her shoulders. "Mother!" she cried tearfully. "You have to wake up!" Panic coursed through her when her mother stayed silent. "Mother! WAKE UP!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

When her mother remained still and silent on the floor, she looked up at the guard standing in front of the cell. "Wake her up!" she cried pitifully, curling into her mother's side.

"She's not hurt." The guard assured her gently. "She'll be fine. She's just stunned, I promise." When she said nothing, he cast a spell that unlocked her cell. Stepping inside slowly, he spoke softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to bring you somewhere safe." The girl said nothing, glaring at him. "My name is Teris. What's your name?"

When she remained silent, he took a step closer. "I know that you don't trust me but we don't have much time. If we wait too much longer those bloody Dementors will come back. We have to leave before they do." Pocketing his wand, he walked over to the little girl and picked her up. She screamed as he picked her up and struggled against his hold, kicking and biting anything within reach. Not anticipating such a volatile reaction, Teris lost his grip slightly and she jumped from his arms, sprinting back to her mother.

Pulling out his wand reluctantly, Teris stunned her. Picking up her now limp body, he carried her carefully outside of the cell. The cell corridor was still brightly lit from the few patroni that remained. Turning to one of the men, he ordered them to lock the cell up. Once certain that the cell was secure, he left the cell block quickly, the guards trailing behind him silently.

He went straight to the guard's room; it was where the human guards of Azkaban would floo in and out every day and was also where they ate lunch and took breaks. Due to being a good distance from the cell blocks it was not frequented by Dementors. Entering the large room, Teris waited for his men to file in.

Once they were all inside, one of the guards asked. "What are we going to do?" Shuffling his feet anxiously, he continued. "Once Madam Bones finds out about this we'll be done for."

The surrounding guards nodded; their faces creased with anxiety at their fate.

Teris placed the girl gently onto a sofa and turned to face them. "She won't find out."

The men stared at him in confusion.

Teris sighed deeply and explained. "The only people that know about her are in this room. As long as we all agree to keep quiet, Madam Bones will never have to know. No one will."

The guard from before spoke up. "What about the girl? What will you do with her?" The guard wrung his hands. "I don't want Madam Bones to know either but the girl has to go somewhere. She should be put with somebody that'll take good care of her, despite where she came from."

A quiet sound of agreement rippled through the surrounding guards.

Teris nodded. "I have an idea of where she could go. They would take good care of her, raise her like their own." His dark eyes searched the faces of the guards around him. "Before I take her to them, we all have to be in agreement. We all have to agree to keep this quiet. No one can ever know."

Silence descended upon the room as the guards sat in quiet contemplation. Teris stayed silent, giving them time to think.

After a few moments passed Teris spoke up. "Alright. You've all had time to think it through. If anyone has an objection, now is the time to speak up."

The guards remained silent.

Teris nodded slowly. "Alright then. I suppose that's my answer." Turning back to the sofa he gently picked up the little girl and walked to the fireplace. Shifting the small girl into one of his large arms he grabbed a handful of floo powder with his newly freed hand.

Pausing in front of the fireplace, he looked back at his men. "No one is scheduled to visit today. If anyone does, say I had a family emergency." They nodded silently.

Turning back to the fireplace he threw in the floo powder and called out, "Teris Crabbe Residence." Stepping into the bright green flames, he tightened his arms around the little girl as they raced past fireplaces.

A few moments later, Teris stumbled out of a fireplace and into his large apartment. Upon recovering his balance, he turned back around to the fireplace and grabbed more floo powder. He trusted his men with his life but it was best if they didn't know where he was placing the girl.

Tossing in the floo powder he stepped into the bright green flames for a second time and called out, "Black Manor."


End file.
